


Miracle Babies

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Babies, Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Six months after they marry, Stephanie and Jimmy introduce Danielle to her little brother.
Relationships: Jimmy Gibbler/Stephanie Tanner
Kudos: 5





	Miracle Babies

Stephanie and Jimmy stepped through the door and were relieved to see only the people they lived with - she couldn’t wait to introduce her father and uncles to the newest Tanner but needed a break first. “How’s my nephew?” an excited Kimmy questioned, clapping her hands. 

“Sleeping,” Stephanie answered as she set down the carrier on the couch and went to grab Danielle from DJ. The baby babbled excitedly at her, and she wanted to cry - she was a mom of two now and loved her miracle babies with every fiber of her being. 

“Mama!” murmured Danielle.

“Hi, sweetheart.” She set Danielle down on the floor, squatting down next to her daughter (and immediately regretted it). “Meet your baby brother.” 

“His name is Felix Jesse,” Jimmy explained to her as he also squatted down and wrapped his arms around his girls. 

Danielle smiled and leaned against her mother. “Hi,” she mumbled.

“Hi.” Stephanie wanted to cry at the sight of her family - now complete - all together. With Jimmy’s help, she stood back up and made her way to the couch. 

“Love you all.” An emotional Jimmy sniffled at them.

Danielle and Felix were Stephanie and Jimmy’s everything, always and forever.


End file.
